Consilium Populusque Los Santos
|hideb= |population= |jurisdiction= |nature= |hidec= |hq= TBA |commissioner= TBA |hided= |areacommands= |airbases= |prisons= |cars= TBA |motorcycles= |helicopters= TBA |dogs= |horses= |footnotes= }} Issues it deals with Deals with issues from the and is pro federalism. Full Logo Additional Logos Our Beliefs The CPQL remains on the alternative right wing of the political spectrum. Despite our views, we distance ourselves from mainstream conservatives and neo-cons, particularly in the GOP. Conservatives tend to be all talk, no action. To truly be a conservative you have to be conserving something, not just your moneybags and respect for the constitution. The people of this great nation have a rich and powerful history, which both the conservatives and liberals want us to forget. We believe you have got to have pride in your people, pride in your family, and pride in your country if you want your community to succeed. Economics The CPQL believes in a good mixture of libertarian right-wing economics and nationalistic populist economics. We believe 100% in private property and free-enterprise, however, and the same time the government needs to be there to protect the people from multi-national corporations. We cannot have an efficient community where the majority of people at the bottom are stomped upon by international finance and the political sphere is controlled by money and money alone. Groups/Divisions of CPQL Emergency Services Oversight Committee The Oversight Committee will investigate reports of wrong doing, corruption, professional malpractice and other issues the public deems worthy of investigating. The Committee is the voice of the people to communicate with the heads of Emergency Services. ﻿ Council Board There shall be a Council and the People of Los Santos Government (The Council and the People of Los Santos), one per district, a total of four districts. A maximum of seven County Council members is allowed. Four elected, one per district and three unelected, held by the respective leaders of the All Governing Agencies. This CPQL Council is vested with the powers of legislation over the County of Los Santos. Any enumeration of powers in this charter shall not be held to limit the legislative power of the council, except as specifically provided by the charter. Members of the County Council must actively participate in the governing of the State of San Andreas. In the event of death, resignation or incapacity of a member of the County Council, an immediate election shall be held at the direction of the County Commissioner, who will oversee the duties of said member of County Council until the election of a new member is complete. The County Council may impeach the CPQ Commissioner, Deputy County Commissioner, Heads of Departments, or Administrative Employees for criminal violation of state law or gross failure to abide by the governing charter of the Council and the People of Los Santos. All legislation must promote and encourage public safety and stability to the County of Los Santos and must not conflict with or disobey state or federal law. Future amendments made to the governing charter of the County of Los Santos must be approved by majority vote of the CPQL Council with final approval by the County Commissioner. All ordinances, motions, or resolutions may be ratified by a unanimous affirmative vote from the CPQL Council. Ratification shall mean that the document in question may not be removed, modified, appealed, or otherwise tampered with, without a unanimous affirmative vote again by the Council and the People of Los Santos. *CPQL District 1 Los Santos Half 1 *CPQL District 2 Los Santos Half 2 *CPQL District 3 Red County *CPQL District 4 Flint County Ordinance Enforcement To enforce the various regulatory Ordinances﻿ of the CPQL, primarily the Business & Gambling Establishment Licensing Regulations Ordinance. CPQL Ranks #Commissioner Oversees the entire Consilium Populusque Los Santos. #Deputy Commissioner Assists the Commissioner. #Commissioner of Defense Oversees the Defense for CPQL. #Assistant Commissioner of Defense Assists the Commissioner of Defense. #Commissioner of Public Works Oversees the CPQL Public Works. #Commissioner of Public Relations Oversees the CPQL Public Relations. #Public Works Supervisor Supervises the CPQL Public Works. #Public Relations Officer Works in the Public Relations Division of CPQL. #Protection Trooper Security for CPQL Buildings. #Public Works Technician Works on the roads around CPQL's buildings. #Council Board Supervisor Position is Elected in under CPQL to oversee CPQL's Districts. #Council Board Member Membership of this council appointed by a CPQL Board Supervisor. #Ordinance Officer Enforces all CPQL Ordinances. Agencies Created Under CPQL #Los Santos County Public Security Services #Los Santos County Department of Public Safety #Los Santos County Bureau of Fire Services #Los Santos County Bureau of Emergency Medical Services Agencies CPQL wants to obtain #San Andreas Bureau of Traffic Services #Los Santos County Fire Department #Superior Court of San Andreas #San Andreas Public Transport #Los Santos Police Department #Los Santos County Sheriff's Department #Los Santos County Department of Public Works #Los Santos International Airport Governments CPQL Wants to over throw and rebrand #Government of Los Santos #Los Santos County Government Awards Description:The highest civilian award to be bestowed to the public by the CPQL Commissioner “in recognition of exceptional contribution to the advancement of CPQL interests, outstanding leadership, professional competence, and significant accomplishment over a sustained period of time”. This award is only to be given out to those who have gone above and beyond their call of duty and are acknowledged as citizens for their hard efforts in furthering the ideals of the CPQL. Description:The second highest award to be bestowed to the public by the CPQL Commissioner in “recognition to those serving in any capacity within the CPQL, having distinguished themselves by exceptionally meritorious service to the Government in a duty of great responsibility” The performance must be such as to merit recognition for service that is clearly exceptional. Description: The first citizen only award to be bestowed to the public by the CPQL Commissioner, in "recognition to individuals who have acted in a particularly generous, kind or selfless manner for the common good without expectation of reward. The award reflects their acts of selflessness, generosity, and service to community life" Description: The second citizen only award to be bestowed to the public by the CPQL Commissioner, in "recognition to individuals who have aided others in a time of need, out of the good of their heart, to make a change for the better in their community" Description:The third citizen only award to be bestowed to the public by the CPQL Commissioner, in "recognition to individuals who have made a significant and beneficial change in the commerce, business, or financial realm of the County. The reward reflects their improvement to community and lives by monetary means" Description:The first tier award to be bestowed to peace officers by the CPQL Commissioner, in "recognition to individuals who have served as peace officers for a period longer than ten years. The award reflects their tireless call to duty, professionalism, heroism, and dedication to protecting and serving the community" Description: The second tier award to be bestowed to peace officers by the CPQL Commissioner, in "recognition to individuals who have served as peace officers for a period longer than twenty years. The award reflects their tireless call to duty, professionalism, heroism, and dedication to protecting and serving the community" Description: The first tier award to be bestowed to medical services by the CPQL Commissioner, in "recognition to individuals who have served as medical services personnel for a period longer than ten years. The award reflects their tireless call to duty, professionalism, heroism, and dedication to protecting and serving the community" Description: The bronze star may be bestowed to a member of the public or public servant for "heroic achievement, heroic service, meritorious achievement, or meritorious service." The award reflects their exceptionalism and loyalty to the county or the citizens thereof. Description: This medal of noble heroism may be bestowed to a member of the public or public servant for "an act of ultimate nobility and heroism". This medal is issued as an award to individuals who have put their life on the line, to save the life of a leader from any government agency. Description The award for environmental protection may be bestowed to a member of the public or public servant for "full fledged action of protecting the environment" The award reflects great efforts to help protect the environment, reducing pollution and cleaning up the environment on a large scale, within the county. Additional Information #Consilium Populusque Los Santos ("The Council and the People of Los Santos") CPQL, name comes from Senātus Populusque Rōmānus ("The Roman Senate and People") . Category:Faction Category:San Andreas Government Agencies